Marcus Cato
Marcus Cato (age 28) is Alfred's character. His talents put him in a healing and detection support role, although he can go on the offensive as well. Appearance Stuff Personality Will develop this more in the actual story. Abilities His main ability is "Malicesight". He can sense enemies and their malicious intents, as well as where their attacks will strike. This ability works through walls, and has an effective range of about 30-40 feet. Attacks coming from outside of this range may still be detected, as the attacks themselves carry malice despite the origin source being out of range. Marcus can also focus to extend the range in a specific direction. While he gets advance notice on just about any attack, he has at most a couple seconds of warning, oftentimes less when the attack is an unplanned reflexive. Still, he has been through enough battles to read and react to most attacks effortlessly. His other ability is the reconsitituion of ki into Deathforce and Lifeforce. The fuel used for this can either be his native ki, or any lingering malice that he can siphon from the battlefield. All malicious attacks will leave behind malice that Marcus has learned to absorb. In his right hand, he can turn his ki into Lifeforce, visualized by a glowing aura, allowing him to cast many protective and healing spells. He can apply Lifeforce to a wound, rapidly restoring it to normal. Because this is done through a process that is essentially speeding up the body's normal healing procedures, there are injuries that are beyond his healing capabilities, such as a severed limb. However, as goal of battlefield medicine is to get the wounded back into fighting condition rather than prepped for long-term recovery, this serves the purpose just fine in most cases. He can also create defensive barriers that will weaken or block anything that carries malice, while allowing other things through. For example, it will block projectiles shot by an enemy with the intent to kill, but it will not block falling debris caused by an enemies explosive attack. Lifeforce created from absorbed malice is especially potent in blocking attacks from the same attacker, and can also heal injuries inflicted by the source of the malice much more quickly and efficiently. In his left hand, he can turn his ki into Deathforce, visualized by a wispy shadowy aura, allowing him access to several offensive spells. His main attack is a conjured shadow glaive/partisan (a polearm with a bigass blade on the end), made from the same wispy shadowy material. He can also fire projectiles of Deathforce, which explode on contact, creating a black fire that sweeps over the area. These are the two attacks he always has access to. Absorbed malice turned into Deathforce can alter what he can do, such as causing his weapon to call lightning to where it strikes if he absorbs malice from a lightning user. History He was raised by his father alone, after his mother died in childbirth. His father did his best to raise him alone, but was not very good at it. Marcus quickly learned to take care of himself, and handled his own problems. As he grew into his teenage years, he developed his Malicesight ability, though he had still not learned to draw power from malice he saw nor how to convert ki. He joined a martial arts club at school, and quickly became a master thanks to his ability to detect and dodge enemy attacks while countering at the same time. After high school, he got a job at his regular dojo and worked to teach others. During his time there, he heard whispers of a man who knew how to manipulate ki. Any normal person brushed it off, but having a unique power himself, Marcus dug deeper, searching and obsessing and spending almost a year tracking down this man. At the bottom of the rabbit hole, he found Master Garick, who was everything Marcus had been promised, and more. From him, Marcus learned to manipulate the elements of Lifeforce and Deathforce. After years of training, he had finally mastered it all. 23 years old and with an amazing ability, Marcus set forth on a new path. Joining the Army, he put all of his talents to great use, though he was always careful to not reveal anything. Yet, in a hotheaded moment, he lost it all. Caught in an ambush and with a team member down, he flew into a rage and singlehandedly massacred the enemy with his Deathforce spear before bringing his friend back from the brink of death. He swore his team to secrecy, and after returning to the United States at the end of his tour of duty, moved to (setting of the story) where nobody had heard of him. 3 years passed with no incident, and Marcus truly believed his secret would be safe. Unfortunately, for the incredible resources of Organization MERLIN, 3 years and mere legends were enough for them to find him... Category:Characters Category:Player Characters